The English Oak
by susan friedman
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene reflect on their life together...inspired by the tree challenge... a one shot


The English Oak

For once the castle was quiet. Queen Rapunzel stood at the small portico looking out over her kingdom. Everything had been done, everything had been taken care of. Her son, Prince Eugene I and his wife, Princess Rebecka were secure as the next King and Queen of Corona. Her two daughters were married with families of their own. Rowen had married one of the Guards, James and lived within the walls of the castle. She had her hands full with her twins and to complicate things further, she was expecting another. Cora, who lived outside the castle walls, had her farmer, Nathan to look out for her. They lived in the small village of Pern, known for its fertile lands and sweeping valleys and vistas. They were doing well with their farm, Cora had written her, and were managing well in their small thatched cottage. She had two girls and boy, same as Rapunzel, and as soon as the coronation was over tomorrow, Rapunzel was going to leave Corona and spend as much time as she could with her grandchildren.

This was not something to take lightly either. Almost everyone knew the real reason for the quick getaway was Eugene. The court physician had warned her that her husband, Prince Consort Eugene was recovering after a lengthy bout with pneumonia. It was said that he need rest and relaxation and it was recommended that they leave the city.

Eugene wasn't 26 anymore, no, now the numbers were reversed. He was 68, but she was no spring chicken herself at age 60. But in her mind, she was the girl of 18 who had just discovered that she was the Lost Princess of Corona and her life was filled with the joy and wonder of experiencing life on the outside of Rapunzel's Tower, as it had come to be known.

She and Eugene would divide their time between their daughters once he had recovered fully. There would finally be the same peace and quiet as there was now. She could hardly wait.

It was her new dream and she was sure that Eugene would welcome it; he was never fond of royalty or what came with it. He was always nervous and wary of titles and gossip.

He just wanted to be plain old Eugene Fitzherbert.

Rapunzel sighed and made her way down the hidden staircase from the top of the portico. She followed the stone path to a private walled in garden and to where a certain large English oak stood. It was here for years, Rapunzel knew, as she moved her hand up and down the bark slowly, as if she was caressing it with her fingers.

A warm breeze brushed through her hair as she circled it, as if looking for something that she had forgotten about many years ago and needed to see again. When she came upon it, she smiled; it was still here.

All those years ago carved into a tree were her and Eugene's initials, a symbol of their love. She remembered it well.

It happened right after their marriage and right before their honeymoon. Eugene the prankster; carved it in as a surprise for her. He told Rapunzel that if anything ever happened to him, she would always have that tree to look upon and remember his love for her. It would always be there as long as time because the oak was strong as his love for her. There were many tests and trials of that love, but it would stand as long as this tree.

But the tree seemed to be decaying; its leaves drying up quicker than usual. It was as if the life was being sucked out of it.

Rapunzel shook her head. She never realized how much this tree meant to her or how it was their lives were tangled up in it somehow.

She moved her hand over the carvings of their initials and stepped away to survey Eugene's handiwork.

Another breeze blew through her short brown hair, but this time it was cold and foreboding, maybe a hint of what was to come. She looked up and could almost hear a cry in the wind.

Quickly she ran for the castle, back up the stairs leading to the portico and in through the front doors to the lobby. She hoped she wasn't too late.

XXXXXX

Eugene looked down at his old body. He saw Rapunzel run into his chamber and heard her singing. It was the second time he died, the first time, his parents pushed him forward, telling him that it wasn't his turn. Even Mr. Starz told him a terrible mistake had been made and he was taken before his time. And so he had returned to earth, thanks to Rapunzel's tear.

But she had no healing powers left, not after that day.

He waited in a small office for Mr. Starz, the keeper of Heaven, to check him in and make sure that everything was in proper order. He saw his wife bend over his body and put her hand up to his lips to feel his breath. She called out his name and cried when he didn't answer.

"Go back, Eugene," Mr. Starz said as he walked back into the office. "But you're not going to be there a long time."

"How long?" Eugene asked.

"Two or three months, that's all. Rapunzel should be ready to accept your death by then. She loves you too much you know. Show her that she can make it on her own. Give her all your love and hold her close."

"Eugene stared at him. "How can I do that?"

Mr. Starz smiled and shrugged. "I can't advise you, son. Only you know how to do that. Now get going. You're getting another chance."

And so Eugene's soul reentered his body for the second time. The first time he had to prove his worth and he changed his ways.

And this time was no exception.

XXXXXX

And so the tree blossomed and the leaves turned green. Rapunzel and Eugene got to enjoy life. They watched their son and daughter in law become the new King and Queen of Corona. They got to play with their grandchildren and take the time to travel.

As it happened, Eugene lived another 5 years before Mr. Starz called on him a third time. And this time, Eugene made sure that Rapunzel was ready.

And the tree lived and blossomed and it was their love that kept it growing, long after Rapunzel made her trip to join Eugene a few months later.


End file.
